Ranton Clan
Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Despite the name of this nature, it does not manipulate storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity that flow like water. The name is more symbolic, representing the names of the natures used to create this nature. In the movie, Hiruko displays a more literal version, manipulating storm clouds charged with lightning. This Bloodline also grants the user the ability to produce [ Black Lightning ]. Black Lightning is a unique form of Lightning Release. As the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in color. The ability to utilize black electricity was possessed by the Third Raikage, who passed it onto Darui. Both users have the stylized kanji for "lightning" (雷, kaminari) tattooed on their shoulders; Darui on his left and the Raikage on his right. This seems to be a distinctive trait, as Ginkaku and Kinkaku recognized Darui's possession of this ability through his tattoo. It is similar to Amaterasu in that it is the only other black-colored technique. Clan Traits Cosmetic * Ranton users have a tattoo of the kanji "lightning" (雷) on their body. * Most Ranton users usually have darker skin. * Most Ranton users have very pure and bright hair. Personality traits * Most Ranton users have short fuses. * Most Ranton users tend to enjoy the presence of cats. Strengths *Exceptional Ninjutsu ((Those of the clan use both water and lightning elements and are usualy born with the two element affinities being easy to access.)) *Superior Handseals Weaknesses *Terrible Strength ((Those of the Ranton clans have never had the large build suitable for a pure strength taijutsu or the strength suited for those overly large weapons.)) *Inferior Genjutsu ((Poor skill with learning and using genjutsu.)) Abilities Clan Abilities:Edit E-rank jutsu. Laser Beam - Rank E Manipulating their ability to mold Raiton and Suiton, the user will perform the needed hand sign and release a thread of "liquid lightning" from their freehand. Because of their composition and formation, these beams deal both impact and electric damage but at a small level, the beam is only the size of a chakra thread. The user is also able to bend the beams toward their target in order to deliver pinpoint strikes. The E rank version is the mother jutsu of Reizaa Saakasu [ Laser Circus ] in fact if a shinobi who was born in the Ranton Clan cannot learn this jutsu they are deemed not a blood inheritance and wouldn't be bothered to try teaching any other jutsus. Ikatsu [ Threatening ] - Rank D A basic Ranton ability in which the user will slap an object and have a thunder sound emit from that spot. The noise is loud enough to overlap most other sounds for a brief moment. If used offensively, a slap directly to the opponent can cause temporary deafness. Storm Release: Paralyzing Capture Field - Rank C A jutsu similar to Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, this one takes more handseals and adds a electrical current to the water field. Standing ontop of the water with chakra feet 'can' protect you from it but the jutsu is sending shocks up a few inches. It isn't serious damage alone but can feel like a static shock done by children as games, could shock you and make one lose focus, becoming trapped in the field. Trapped in the field adds a full force of electrical current to shock the person, guiding them towards unconciousness. The electricity isn't continious, once the water/lightning is expelled from the users mouth the electricity stays for 3 mins. Mizu and Rai - Rank C User does the necessary hand signs and the fires a stream of water from their left hand and a stream of electricity from their right. By crossing the two streams, it creates a more powerful technique that does moderate damage. The costs of the jutsu chakra wise is large though to continiously extend the two elements from one's arms. Reizaa Saakasu [ Laser Circus ] - Rank B Manipulating their ability to mold Raiton and Suiton, the user will perform the needed hand sign and release threads of "liquid lightning" from their freehand. Because of their composition and formation, these beams deal both impact and electric damage. The user is also able to bend these beams toward their target in order to deliver pinpoint strikes. Raiton: Kurobansa [ Lightning Release: Black Panther ] - Rank A The user performs a single hand sign and tucks it close to their body, from here a substantial amount of black lightning will surge about their torso. By aiming the still held hand sign, the user releases a mass of black lightning in the shape of a panther-like creature to electrocute their target. Because of its size and overall power, the panther is capable of causing severe damage if full contact is made. ((Other jutsus of Ranton relations or Black lightning will be added when found.)) Clan Achievements *List go over the top, if you were truely famous why didn't we hear about you in the manga. Recent Clan History *The Ranton Clan has suffered turmoil throughout it's recent history, civil wars, village issues, and other events has reduced their size drastically. Ruka is the soul noble daughter of the clan leader and a survivor of the clans attacks in Cloud Village, she is technically blood inheritance of the leadership of the clan. Fortunately the Ranton clan was one that progressed out of their home village, there are others out there and for now the misfortunes of the clan has ceased. Clan Members Available Members: 6 Taken: 3 *Namikaze Soudai Female Jounin of residence: Iwagakure *Ranton Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Ranton Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Ranton Light Male Genin of residence: Kumogakure *Ranton Hika Male Genin of residence: Kumogakure *Ranton Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kumogakure *Ranton Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kumogakure *Ranton TsuragiMale Chuunin of residence: Sunagakure *Ranton Rairyu Male Chuunin of residence: Sunagakure Category:Clan